


A Logical Conclusion

by phrazes



Series: In Unison [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrazes/pseuds/phrazes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing much to say here other than someone proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logical Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the Webbverse but let's pretend that Harry never did anything to hurt Peter in TASM 2. So let's get self-indulgent and overly cute!

Harry sits on the couch and scrolls through his phone, reading e-mails from various Oscorp employees. He shivers a bit. The window is open, making way for the autumn wind. The obvious solution would be to close it, except it has to be open for Peter. Unless he wants to hear the guy frantically knocking at the glass, putting him at risk to be seen, a cold condo is how it has to be. He's gotten through three autumns like this, and one more shouldn't be a problem.

He doesn't have to shiver for much longer though. Peter swings in and lands lightly on their living room floor. He disappears for a moment to undress. He comes back and stands directly across from Harry with his arms crossed and one foot tapping the ground.

"Hi," Harry says, putting his phone down. His nose catches a trace of an earthy scent -- fresh water.

"So I nearly died today," Peter says brightly.

"Which neon-coloured nemesis came out this time? The Vulture? Jackal?"

"Actually, it was just a really good gunman. He shot at me and I ended up falling off a bridge in order to avoid the bullets. The first web I made didn't reach anything. I ended up in the water with the current pulling me down. Then I started drowning."

Harry's got a pinched expression on at this point even though Peter's recounting the story nonchalantly. He flops onto the couch, brushing Harry's thigh.

"I got out because someone on a boat managed to grab me."

"Christ, Peter."

"It was different this time though."

"How?"

"Well, I've obviously been in these life-or-death situations before... Usually when I think I'm dying, I'm like, 'Oh God, I hope my aunt will be okay' and 'It kinda sucks that I won't get to be an old man with a walker.' That kind of thing."

"Okay..."

"This time, Harry... This time," Peter says, tapping Harry's knee. "I was like, 'I'm really sad that I won't get to be an old man with a walker... and that I won't get to be an old man with Harry.'"

Harry chuckles, charmed by the turn the conversation has made. Peter's always been open with how he feels and shows it in the warmest way possible. It doesn't stop bowling Harry over every time.

"Wow, you really wanna be an old man with me that much?"

"Yep."

They've been together for a few years now, but they've never talked about this kind of thing, laid it out all out for them both to see. It's deeply reassuring to Harry that they both have the same picture of the future in their minds.

So Harry pecks Peter on the lips. He takes one of his wrists and rubs at it, getting between the tendons and around the knuckle, just the way Peter likes it. These years of web-slinging have taken a toll on him.

Peter relaxes against Harry's side, practically nuzzles into his shirt.

"So that's settled then," Harry says.

"I guess we're spending the rest of our lives together."

"I guess so."

"We're doing a good job with it so far, I think. We've got our own place. You've got a job and I've got a job..."

"We should probably get married then."

Peter jolts upward and stares Harry down. "What?"

"It just makes sense, you know," Harry says and shrugs. And that's exactly what he thinks. It's logic. You know you're going to live your life with someone forever, so you marry them. It's easy. Easier than making a business deal for Oscorp.

"It - yeah. Yeah, it does make sense," Peter says, nodding wildly.

"So..."

"Okay. Yeah. Let's do that."

"Uh huh. Let's do that."

Peter slams his mouth into Harry's, clambering right into his lap as he does so. Once they break apart, they laugh. Barely anything in Harry's life has been easy, and he's surprised that finally, this one thing is.


End file.
